


New House

by mynekoheart



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Random First Line Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynekoheart/pseuds/mynekoheart
Summary: He knelt on the carpet in his new living-room, a big cardboard box in front of him, unwrapping ornaments.
Kudos: 3





	New House

**Author's Note:**

> +.+.+ +.+.+
> 
> First published (Twitter): 11th September 2018
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mnh-wrks.tumblr.com/post/626864487856832512/new-house-139-words) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mynekoheart/status/1028040799202684929) | [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/616605705-writingexercises-new-house)
> 
> +.+.+ +.+.+

He knelt on the carpet in his new living-room, a big cardboard box in front of him, unwrapping ornaments. He arranges the ornaments on the shelf in order, pictures frames at the front, and knick-knacks at the back. He doesn’t own much, only a few he received from the lieutenant. Each item holds a memory. He stares at the snow globe in his hand, reminded the time he reunited with the lieutenant in front of the food truck after the android rising. He placed the ornament between a picture frame of himself and the lieutenant at the beach and a tiny artificial cacti plant he bought at the mall. He knelt back down and pick up the now empty box to put it aside along with other empty boxes he had emptied.

He looked around, satisfied with his new house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought to share this on ao3 as well with a little grammar correcting.
> 
> Though I do love the idea of Connor living with Hank, I also adore the idea of Connor owning his own house where he can decorate and shape the entire house to his own likes and taste and piling it with memories. Also, Hank (and maybe his coworkers and acquaintances) gifting him house warming gifts are a delight!


End file.
